


Pyramide

by BringMeBackHome



Series: Nuit du FoF [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Gen, No Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeBackHome/pseuds/BringMeBackHome
Summary: Ou Kuina accompagne les trois frères à une soirée où ces derniers jouent bien trop longtemps à la "pyramide"
Series: Nuit du FoF [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Pyramide

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet écrit en une heure pour la Nuit du FoF, le thème était "pyramide".
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Kuina n'avait pas voulu jouer. Elle n'était plus une adolescente et il n'y avait que les adolescents pour jouer à des jeux d'alcools. A quoi s'attendait-elle cependant ? Elle avait été invitée par Ace, son meilleur ami, lui-même accompagné de ses deux débiles de frères. Sabo et Luffy. Séparément, il était encore possible de faire quelque chose de ces trois-là, mais ensemble, impossible. Ils étaient totalement incontrôlables, des dangers mortels, publics et ambulants.

Elle avait essayé, une fois, alors qu'ils n'étaient que des collégiens, sauf qu'à force de vouloir modérer le feu et l'égo d'Ace, ce dernier avait fini par sauter d'un pont, en pleine nuit d'hiver. Bien évidemment, ça avait été à elle d'aller le chercher sous l'eau, Luffy pleurant à chaud de larmes et Sabo incapable de réagir, sans son ordre, il n'aurait jamais appelé les secours. Ace avait fini avec une hypothermie et une magnifique bronchite.

Il aurait pu y rester. Cette nuit-là, et toutes les autres fois où il avait agi sans penser aux conséquences. Depuis, de peur qu'il recommence à nouveau. Kuina l'accompagnait partout et dès qu'elle le pouvait, surtout quand elle savait que les deux autres membres de la fratrie étaient là. Comme ce soir.

La brunette était arrivée à la soirée avec les Monkey D., mais avait fini par les perdre des yeux tant ils étaient dissipés. Ils avaient déjà été incontrôlables durant le trajet et elle avait bien cru qu'elle allait devoir les laisser sur le bord de la route pour enfin avoir la paix. De toute façon, ils ne risquaient rien, la soirée se passait dans une maison et la propriété était clôturée. Elle savait bien que des murs et des barrières ne retiendraient jamais le trio infernal, mais elle avait besoin de se rassurer, elle avait besoin d'y croire, même si cela voulait dire se voiler la face.

Elle avait retrouvé les garçons deux petites heures plus tard, jouant dans la cuisine au jeu de la pyramide. Celui où les cartes sont disposées en forme de pyramide, où les joueurs doivent faire boire des gorgées aux autres, avant de s'accuser de menteur. C'était le jeu de mémorisation par excellence, retenir trois cartes, qui pouvaient être amenées à changer, tout en ayant trois grammes dans chaque bras. Malheureusement, elle connaissait que trop bien les trois frères, ils étaient intelligents, elle n'en doutait pas, malgré toutes leurs bêtises, mais certainement pas lorsqu'il était question de jeux, de cartes et de chiffres.

Kuina aurait dû se douter que tout allait dégénérer rapidement, un simple jeu, rapide durant lequel il suffit simplement de boire s'est rapidement transformer en un : « bois et fais quelque chose de dangereux ». Ace avait essayé cette nouvelle règle le premier et il s'était lui-même imposé son action, parce qu'il avait un don lorsqu'il était question de se mettre en danger. Alors il était parti de la cuisine en courant, était sorti de la propriété en grimpant par-dessus la clôture, avant de courir dans la rue, vide et seulement éclairée des lampadaires pour ne faire elle ne savait quelle connerie.

Elle avait essayé de le prévenir, elle lui avait hurlé de s'arrêter parce qu'il allait se faire du mal, il avait bu, beaucoup et il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi sur cette route. Il avait rigolé, les yeux plissés et avait tourné la tête dans sa direction, avant de se prendre le poteau d'un des lampadaires.

Un hoquet de surprise secoua les spectateurs de la scène tandis que Kuina se rua vers son meilleur ami en maugréant. Elle arriva à sa hauteur, le souffle court et elle remarqua immédiatement que du sang s'écoulait de son nez et qu'une bosse commençait déjà à se former sur son front. Des pas se firent entendre derrière elle et elle n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui cela était. Elle pouvait entendre Luffy sangloter comme un enfant et Sabo chercher frénétiquement dans ses poches pour appeler les urgences.

Elle avait envie de taper Ace pour son imprudence, mais cela ne servait à rien d'aggraver son cas, à la place, elle se contenta de saisir la serviette que l'hôte de la soirée lui tendait et de la plaquer sur son nez. Elle passa ensuite le sac de glace au brun et il posa lui-même le pochon sur sa bosse. Elle regarda son meilleur ami longuement et même s'il était dans un état pitoyable, il avait le sourire aux lèvres, prenaient dans ses bras son petit frère et était soutenu par Sabo.

Kuina tentait de se convaincre que c'était simplement l'alcool qui le rendait aussi heureux, après tout, il ne se souviendrait certainement pas de sa chute le lendemain matin. Pourtant, elle savait que le sentiment de béatitude qui le traversait n'était pas seulement dû à l'alcool. Il était simplement heureux d'être entouré de ses frères et d'elle, il était heureux d'avoir fait la plus grosse bêtise de la soirée, celle dont on parlerait encore des mois après et il était heureux d'être heureux, tout simplement.

Ils étaient le trio le plus infernal qu'elle avait jamais vu, mais aussi le plus radieux du monde et elle était contente de faire partie de cette petite famille.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou un petit Kudos ~


End file.
